


the afterlife of the party

by shepherd



Series: libnyx week [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cock Piercing, Face-Fucking, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepherd/pseuds/shepherd
Summary: Libertus has had a rough week, and Nyx knows how to make it better.





	the afterlife of the party

When Nyx sheathed his eager mouth over Libertus’ cock, everything suddenly slot perfectly into place.

Everything seemed to be building to some final, awful crescendo. Long shifts and ungrateful citizens. Barely any money left over after their last scrounge for food and the payment of their bills. Shitty weather, the kind of wild storms that lashed at rooftops and leaked in through their windows. Drautos having dumped him on street duty for the third time that week. Libertus wondered what nightmare it heralded. He didn’t want to know what lurked around the corner.

And all he could do was sulk. There was no energy for anything else. Out drinking and sitting sullenly, downing beers like they could afford them, subdued no matter what his friends tried. Crowe’s teasing rubbed him the wrong way. Pelna’s attempts at soothing over the friction fell flat.

It hadn’t gone down well.  _ Asshole. You’re coming with me _ , Nyx had told him plainly, and Libertus had expected hissed words in the alley around back, cruelty they would regret in time after Libertus would stormed off home and shove their spare blankets underneath the windows. A round for his friends as an apology. Instead, they were in the darkness and clawing at each other.

It wasn’t anywhere near private. They stood exposed in some back corridor of some bar they had crawled to, barely two rooms away from where their friends drank. Libertus’ pants were dropped, cock exposed to the cold air - but it was fine. Nyx’s mouth was perfectly wet and mind meltingly hot. Against it all Libertus could do nothing but moan.

“Oh, fuck,” he panted, and grappled for a hold on Nyx’s head. As always, his hair was perfectly soft. Jealousy reared its ugly head but sunk back down when ignored, utterly irrelevant. The way Nyx laughed around him only tore him further apart. “Fuck me.”

Blazing eyes flit up to his face. Perfects lips curled into a smirk. With a gentle pop, Nyx pulled off his cock. It was much too soon. Libertus never wanted him to stop. Those plush lips were created to be wrapped around cock, Libertus thought. He had shared the thought once. Nyx had laughed himself almost sick and sucked him luxuriously afterwards. A good memory, one that kept Libertus going through many lonely nights.

“When you apologise to the guys,” Nyx rumbled. Reaching up, he curled a hand around the base of Libertus’ swelling cock. He stroked lazily with a thumb rubbing along the thrumming vein. Blood beat through Libertus’ body too fast. Distant music from the dancefloor was incomprehensible. “You’re in a foul fucking mood. This can tide you over, yeah?”

A promise was a promise, and Nyx was a man of his word. Libertus would give the grandest apology of his life if it meant Nyx face down in their sheets, pinned by Libertus’ cock. Until then Nyx’s mouth was nothing short of majestic. It distracted him from just how foolhardy they were being. Libertus’ back was flush against exposed brick, a surprisingly sophisticated design choice for a bar that grimy.  Grit came away under his tank. Behind that wall was the alley outside. Down the end of the hall there was a fire exit, and another door that lead out to the private rooms that could be booked by visitors. What for, Libertus didn’t like to think. Considering the one they had burst through, already lightly bickering, there were far too many doors for Libertus’ comfort. Anyone could come from anywhere. Any drunk idiot trying to find the bathroom. Any of their friends -  _ Astrals, Crowe could stumble along _ \- and it was only a little trill of panic that went ignored. It couldn’t be heard over the arousal, and eventually it stopped trying.

Though he worried about the state of Nyx’s knees. On their side of town bars weren’t known for their cleanliness. Dirt and dust lingered everywhere except for the glasses and for men like them it was all they needed. Cheap alcohol and good company and the soft warmth of Nyx’s constantly hungry mouth.

The man himself moaned softly. Leaning in to nuzzle Libertus’ thigh, he kissed the soft skin. Bites were his favourite. While he prefered them to be on display he could control himself, albeit rarely, and loved to leave them on Libertus’ softest parts. Nyx shuffled closer. Libertus considered the state of his own pants, bunched around his ankles.  _ Fuck it,  _ he thought. _ Let ‘em see. _

The ability to care abandoned him when Nyx stuck out his tongue, all pink and broad and talented. Too talented. Nyx stroked him and rubbed the head of his cock over and over, the metal of his apadravya piercing sliding over the wetness. It made Libertus’ muscles clench hard. While his legs trembled and his brain began the messy process of melting out of his ears Nyx flicked his tongue, swallowing all of the pooling precome Libertus had to give. Moaning softly, he drew Libertus in deep and sealed his lips once more to suck firmly. Such an incredible tongue pressed upwards, laved him with attention, and Libertus careened. The fear of falling was a dim panic in his mind. 

Nyx’s name tore from his throat in a long whine. Just the way he liked it, weak and ruined. “Fucking - Astrals.”

One hand rest between Nyx’s legs. It went almost forgotten. Occasionally Nyx squeezed himself when Libertus’ low noises of pleasure became too much. When Libertus threw his head back against the wall Nyx would tease, rolling his hips up into his own hand. The thrill of it all had him aching. For a while he had entertained the thought of drawing himself free. As good as his jeans made his ass look the throb of his cock was killing him. But then it would be just that more of a hassle if someone spoiled their fun, and he supposed some of the best pleasures came from making a lover squirm. Instead Nyx focused his efforts on working Libertus hard.

There was no use in pretending Nyx didn’t long just as intensely as Libertus. His toes curled hard in his boots. His hips often lost their rhythm. There was something about the weight, something about having Libertus both pliant and desperate in equal measure. Something about the scalding heat. It made his blood burn with equal fire. Nyx hummed, drawing back, pulling away to sink back down slow. Slick filled his mouth as saliva brimmed to the corners of his lips. Libertus liked him sloppy, and Nyx was eager to please.

A glass shattered over the way. Shouting and jeering followed. There was the easily recognisable peals of Crowe’s snorting laughter. On instinct Libertus’ fingers tightened in Nyx’s hair as if to push him away. He only barely had awareness to look back where they had come. With luck it would be too difficult for anyone to see the finer details of their coupling - the corridor was long and dark, barely lit by lamps that flickered. They attracted fluttering moths and large spiders. It reminded Libertus of their very first apartment, a strangely affectionate though despite it all. A smile came to him. Fondness made him stroke the back of Nyx’s skull, petting the fine hairs. It was one hell of a mixture of emotions; part of him wanted to thrust into his mouth and force him to gag. Nyx looked his prettiest with soaked eyelashes and swollen lips. But another wanted to cradle him, kiss him softly and watch him curl into himself as he came. Both warred, and Libertus had no idea which would win out.

Until then, Libertus was gentle. Nyx picked the rhythm he found most satisfying, mostly fast paced but slow on the long drag back, taking time to appreciate every solid inch. His lips always caught against the silver balls of his piercings. Nyx adored the taste of metal and salt, loved the way it bumped the back of his throat when Libertus lost his control. Nothing mattered when Libertus pressed his hips forward. Not their friends wondering if they had come to blows, not the fact they would certainly be banned for life if caught. It wouldn’t have been the first time.

The desire curled inside them like smoke. Hot and dizzying, the heat flowed like magma. His cock twitched hard against Nyx’s tongue. It’s close. “Nyx,” he warned.

Defiance lit Nyx’s eyes like fires. The fun would not end so soon. Pulling away again he stroked firmly, toying with the piercings, flicking and pressing against them carefully. The skin might have been thick and the piercings years old, but Nyx could never be too careful with his favourite toy. It made Libertus yell, forcing his hips back as not to force his lover to take his cock with no warning. He curled over Nyx, grunting hard. Nyx could only laugh around his mouthful. His shoulders shook with mirth. “You’ll get us caught,” he murmured, casual as anything.

“No, you’ll get us caught if you draw this out any longer.” Libertus’ wrath bore no heat. Those fingertips massaged Nyx’s scalp leisurely. Nyx could have melted into the hold. Sometimes he lost himself in the touch of his own hand and had to catch himself, shaking away the daydream of Libertus’ hand touching him instead. Almost as frequently Libertus lost his own rhythm, tugging on Nyx’s hair when he came too close.

Libertus could only watch him work. Those lips were bright and raw, eyes hot and cheeks pink.

Nyx only smiled. Slick coated his fingers. The very tip of his tongue teased at Libertus’ slit, forcing Libertus as close to the edge as Nyx would allow him to waver, and it was impossible not to thrust forward, dragging his cockhead along Nyx’s cheek. It earned him laughter and Nyx nuzzled him, dropping to suck one of Libertus’ balls into his mouth. Hollowing his cheek he rolled the other in his palm. That fire rose higher and higher.

“Never gonna get tired of this dick,” he murmured, later. Sucking in harsh breaths, Libertus was moments from death.

“I can’t -” he swallowed hard. Never before had his throat felt so tight. It felt dry like he hadn’t drank for days. “Nyx. Nyx, I can’t.”

One last lick, and Nyx lifted his brows. “Gonna come?”

“I’ve been about ready to come since the moment you dropped onto your fucking knees.”

Nyx exhaled heavily. Warmth enveloped where Libertus was most sensitive. His knees knocked together hard. “Gonna stop being an asshole?”

“Ifrit’s flames -yes, Nyx, I’m sorry. I’ll ask forgiveness. I’ll suck Pelna’s dick if I have to.”

Nyx’s lips thinned, playfully, and only for a moment. “You better not,” he said, satisfaction flushing his face. Or perhaps it was exertion, or delight. Libertus didn’t know. All he knew was that he wanted Nyx’s teeth scraping against his thighs, sinking into his throat. Damn what the others thought. The disgusted wrinkle of Crowe’s nose seemed like nothing, a thousand miles away. 

Nyx tried his luck. “Gonna beg me for it?”

Libertus bore his own teeth. Sharper, knowing the taste of a man’s last blood.

Eyes rolled hard, and Nyx said no more.

A hand pat at Libertus’ thigh. More of a slap, if Libertus was honest. “Shift,” Nyx commanded, voice remarkably put together for a man who had spent the last ten minutes at least sucking cock, and Libertus jumped to obey. Even if he had no clue where he was going he wouldn’t risk losing that mouth. Nyx shuffled back to give him more room. He crawled for a second, settling so he took Libertus’ place against the wall. Tugging his lover around to face him, pulling him close and watching Libertus’ cock twitch inches away from his face, he smirked.

Libertus loved and loathed that smirk. Sometimes it ended with the two of them tangled together, laughing and leaving sloppy kisses over their cheeks. Sometimes it ended a trip to the hospital, or the Captain’s office. Often times it meant a visit to both.

It ended with Nyx sprawled across the floor, his legs splayed. He shot a careful look towards the door, barely worried, and his toes tapped against the opposite wall. The place was so cramped there was barely space enough for the two of them. Libertus thudded his head into a wall and counted to five. Either that or he was going to finish the moment Nyx touched him again. Clenching his fist, his blunt nails cut shallowly into his palm.

That was the only thing that grounded him when Nyx swallowed him back down with no hesitation. Even with Libertus’ considerable size there was nothing Nyx wouldn’t happily force inside, the head of Libertus’ cock bumping against the soft back. Libertus went very still, eyes wide at the slick heat engulfing him entirely, and Nyx grunted.

There was no longer any pretence. Nyx moved on him with purpose. This time he was going to make Libertus come. Libertus moved on instinct to protect Nyx’s head from the wall, knuckles scraping harshly against the brick. They were raw in moments, stinging with the pain. Nyx’s eyes dimmed as they softened but still winked.

Then, Nyx grasped the backs of Libertus’ thighs and tugged him closer. Libertus glanced at him - and Nyx’s eyes were meaningful, locked directly on his.

_ Message received,  _ Libertus thought, and Nyx slurred mocking laughter against Libertus’ first tentative thrust. Harder, it meant, and Libertus was always loathe to make him wait. Lust finally won out over affection.

Searching for purchase, Libertus took a fistful of hair. If Nyx wanted unforgiving he would live with the consequences. His other hand found Nyx’s still spread on his thighs, squeezing hard until Nyx laced their fingers together. If anything ever got too intense one could simply squeeze twice, hard, and the moment would come to an end. Even if they had never used it, they found comfort in the hard limit.

Then Nyx flattened his tongue beneath Libertus’ cock, eyes locked on his, and Libertus stopped playing his games.

Libertus picked and set Nyx’s favourite pace. Nyx relaxed his throat, trusting Libertus with every part, body and soul. From above Libertus could see just how blown Nyx’s pupils were. There was no longer the grey of the overcast sky against the expanse of black. But his eyes never remained open for long. As his eyelashes dampened they fluttered shut and Libertus growled. He bucked his hips harden and Nyx’s entire body arched for it. In the dim light sweat glistened at his temples. Libertus could feel his own, in the small of his back and across his nape. They would need to clean up. They would hunt for the bathroom and deal with Nyx’s arousal - but the  Libertus caught the soft sound of a zip, felt Nyx whimper and gag as his throat clenched, and Libertus could only groan as he imagined Nyx fisting himself roughly, hips snapping into his own touch. Neither hands remained on Libertus’ hips. It was an expression of trust that did not go missed.

Control was taken with ease. Nyx remained lax, trusting and carefree. It was Libertus’ job to worry about the rest. Worry about pushing too far, worried about hurting him, worried about the staff who probably used this place between the alley for their smokes and  _ Astrals, this was a terrible fucking idea.  _ But he didn’t stop, and the way Nyx rumbled and shook was perfection. There was something deeply satisfying about Nyx, handsome and strong and without equal, taking his cock and loving every second of it.

Libertus worked himself deeper. He held himself balls deep in Nyx’s throat for a second when he felt daring. Nyx cried out his approval, muffled, choked and trembled and writhed against the floor. Libertus knew he burnt for it in the way he never shoved Libertus back, even as saliva escaped his lips, running down his chin. Libertus fisted his hair and fucked his throat once, twice, forcing himself deep and holding Nyx there again just to hear Nyx gag.

Libertus held his breath and forced himself to exhale slowly through his nostrils. Nyx’s throat spasmed, clenching and loosening around his cock. Nyx’s hand on his tensed but abruptly loosened, desperate to not bring it to an end. He opened his eyes, blinked, and hot tears rolled down his smooth cheeks. Squeezing them shut against he moaned desperately - and when Libertus released him he gasped for air, oxygen returning to him.

He was given a single moment. Then Libertus guided his cock to his mouth for the last time, pressing in, delighting in the bumps of Nyx’s lips on his sensitive cock. In a few more strokes he knew he would be finished. Nyx’s feet slid across the floor. He squirmed and Libertus felt the pang of not being able to watch him come. Words that might have been curses, a long moan that might have been Libertus’ name were incomprehensible. Pleasure was contorting Nyx’s expression. Nostrils flare and his brow furrows, but Libertus took personal satisfaction in watching the end sweep across him. Knowing he did that. Another time, he told himself, he would delight in every single flicker of Nyx’s face. The loss still ached.

Some of the disappointment was relieved by a thrust. Another after, and Libertus stilled his hips, balls against Nyx’s soaked chin, and he came hard. It overtook him. Libertus roared with it. Nyx’s throat ruined him and come floods his mouth. Nyx worked hard to swallow, coughing and sobbing, and Libertus rolled his hips into his lovers face, grinding against the wall.

With a last grunt he stopped, voice hoarse, and emptied himself entirely down Nyx’s brutalized throat. He twitched, pulsed - and beneath him Nyx made agonized noises that told Libertus he was coming to, all over his hand, probably all over his black jeans.

Pelna was going to be insufferable.

It was never said that Libertus was not a man of mercy. The choice of how to proceed became Nyx’s. Libertus drew away, hand and cock - and Nyx took him by the root, takes all Libertus had to offer, twisted his wrist and stroked. Stoked the last few flames, eager tongue disguising all evidence of Libertus’ desire. Tears still leak from his bloodshot eyes. Neither think about the dangers of their surroundings.

Libertus laughed breathlessly. Every limb trembled. Pleasure still worked through him, ebbing away slowly as Nyx lapped and shuddered. Libertus’ heart thumped violently against his ribcage. “I don’t even know what to say.”

Nyx glanced up at him. His smile said it all, spoke volumes of his delight. His lips formed around breathless words when he let Libertus’ cock free. Those piercings gleamed in the overhead light, slick with spit. His first attempt at speaking falls laughably flat. It was a croak. “Don’t say anything,” he managed. Laughing at himself, he cleared his throat harder. “All you need to know is that when we’re done here, you’re gonna put that inside me.”

Exasperation and arousal filled him all the way. When he thumped his fist against the wall it hit like a bass. Colourful language slipped free, the kind his father would have given him a hiding for. Cock still softening and outside of his clothes, he could only laugh.

Nyx was a powerhouse, one hell of a man, and Libertus couldn’t ever comprehend how he was lucky enough to have his as his lover.

When he backed away, Nyx rose on unsteady feet. Touches at his hips guided him. Nyx’s cock flagged outside of his zipper, boxers ungracefully shoved away and come only across his shirt. Salvageable but only if they hurried. Carefully tucking him away became Libertus’ joke - the least he could do. He leaned in to press and affectionate kiss against his bright cheek. Nyx took the advantage, as always. He turned his head at the last moment and captured his lips firmly.

Orgasm left the two of them weak on their feet, and Nyx tasted like come. Libertus could only groan into his mouth.

“Cheeky,” Libertus scolded him only to earn himself a wink. He laughed as he adjusted himself, making a meal out of adjusting his own pants, settling his cock safely inside and carefully zipping up. Everything was painfully sensitive. Libertus couldn’t even imagine the ache of Nyx’s throat. When they were home he would trail kisses along his pulse and murmur the kind of words Nyx would never allow in public - sappy and saccharine. “Are you,” he began, and paused. “Is everything…?”

“Perfect,” Nyx smiled, and his tongue swept across his lover lip. Libertus’ belly tensed, another valiant effort at arousal. “But come on. We’ve already been gone too long.”

“And who’s fault is that?” Libertus jabbed, but the attitude was long gone. If it hadn’t have been so childish Libertus might have though Nyx had sucked it out of him. “Time to face the music?”

Nyx’s lips twisted. Lopsided, his smirk remained distinctly unamused. “Don’t you know it,” he said, dry as his throat, and while Libertus knew distantly that the world outside hated him, hated them, he couldn’t find it in himself to care when faced with Nyx’s smile.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr, at larsasolidor!


End file.
